The present invention relates to a profiled beam, and further relates to a clamping profile for profiled beams.
From CH-415 999, a profiled beam is known, which is composed of a central circular ring and four equal arrows, which are radially staggered at 90.degree. with respect to each other and directed with their tips outwards from the ring, whereby the beam comprises four long slots which are situated each between two tips.